Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest (Chapter 6)
Chapter 6 is the sixth chapter of Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "A Little Help". Plot (Back at the Great Doomstar Ship, Queen Cona is sending her minions to start the laser cannon at the weapon station) *Queen Cona: Come on everyone, start the laser cannon. We're going to need a lot of work done. *Shellborg: Are you going to destroy a galaxy? *Queen Cona: Yes. The galaxy will be once destroyed and everything will be mine. *Shellborg: So you're taking over the universe. *Queen Cona: That's right. There will be no more living creatures living on the universe at all. Only us will take over and we will take over any world we want. *Shellborg: I knew it. We got a lot of worlds to take over. *Queen Cona: He he he. There will be no more life left around the Mushroom Universe. (Back at the Comet Observatory as the ship continues to fly) *Mario: Ah, look at the stars. *Mumble: Pretty cool. *Lovelace: Fresh, safe and sound. *Boshi: Plus-a-delic. *Luigi: I wonder what the next galaxy looks like? *Birdo: We will have to wait and see for ourselves. *Montay: Fresh stars from the space. *Mumble: We'll be waiting and waiting for our next galaxy to go. *Luigi: Where are we heading? *Rosalina: We are arriving at the orange galaxy. *Lubba: Here we go again. *Mario: Let's a go! (The Comet Observatory arrives at the rock galaxy) *Mario: Whoa. *Luigi: Oh my. *Yoshi: So many rocks, so little time. *Mumble: Look at the star bits! *Chakron: Oh ho. I can see them. *Boshi: Ooh, candies in the sky! *Birdo: They're not candies. *Yoshi: They're star bits. *Boshi: Why called them star bits? *Yoshi: For the lumas to eat. *Boshi: Why do lumas eat star bits? *Rosalina: So they can grow and become powerful to form into things. *Boshi: Like planets? *Rosalina: You are correct. *Boshi: I knew it. I am right. *Lubba: Look like it's time to lock on the rock planet. *Chakron: Let's go. (The Comet Observatory stop at the rock planet as the gang land into the ground) *Luigi: This planet look just like the moon. *Mumble: It is. Except for those high cliffs on the ground. *Mario: Can we at least float? *Rosalina: Yeah. We got something for you to recover. *Mario: Like what? *Rosalina: *use her wand to change the heroes into their spaces suits* *Luigi: Wow. *Esequiel: Cool. *Montay: Looks tight. *Mario: It's not that tight. *Montay: I'm too fat to wear this suit. *Esequiel: Come on Montay, i thought you fit on this thing. *Montay: No i don't. *Shippo: You get what you get. *Montay: Fine. I'll wear it until we're out of this world. *Josesito: That's okay, as long you don't complain about it. *Montay: Whatever. Cut to the chase. *Yoshi: I never seen a planet like this before in my life. Let's go check what it's all about. *Mario: Time for some research. *Lubba: Let's take a look, shall we? (Into the rock piles of the rock planet) *Esequiel: So many rocks. So many of them. *Montay: What a beautiful galaxy. *Mario: Mama mia, what a sight. *Luigi: Fresh out of luck. *Yoshi: Excuse me? *Luigi: I mean, Wow. This place is beautiful than i thought it would be from the start. *Mario: Come along. There's a lot of rocks floating in gravity. *Lovelace: Oh, look at that. *Sven: I see many. *Mumble: This is so unique. One of a kind. *Phoenix: Just like a fire phoenix. *Montay: I've seen anything good. *Shippo: Well good for you. *Montay: Oh, not again with that quote. *Rosalina: Look at the rocks, see how many you can find. *Luigi: Aren't we suppose to stop Queen Cona and her army of dino soldiers? *Rosalina: Yes. But we'll do that later on. *Luigi: Well okay. *Mario: Whoa, look at this big meteor. *Mumble: Look like a deformed iceberg. *Lovelace: That's big man. *Sven: Big as a man's chi-chis. *Lovelace: Are you kidding me? *Sven: Yeah. Look just like your rainbow sweater. *Lovelace: Don't even think about it. *Sven: Whatever man. *Esequiel: Hey, let's dig for some treasure. *Montay: Right back at it. *Mario: *punch the ground* This is easy digging spot for all of us. *Luigi: Do we need a shovel to dig? *Mario: No need for a shovel. *Boshi: How about we kibosh it? *Luigi: No. Try this. *dig with his hands* *Mumble: Something shines down here. *Phoenix: Keep digging for treasure. *Mario: *dig in the ground* Come on, come on, the treasure gotta be here somewhere. *Luigi: *dig in the ground* Dig along you guys. We may be lucky enough to find some gems down here. *Montay: *dig in the ground* Dig dig dig. *Mumble: Let's keep on digging for gems. *Lovelace: In the hole! *Sven: I have flappy wings. I can't dig. *Esequiel: Don't worry, we can dig for you. *dig in the ground* (Back at the Great Doomstar Ship, Queen Cona and Shellborg are in the captain's area, locating the rock planet where Mario and the gang are) *Queen Cona: I found them. The heroes are here. *Shellborg: This is the moment to track them down. *Queen Cona: We need to get that cannon set up to destroy the planet. Get the cannon ready! *Shellborg: Open power, charge in the plasma, and fire! (The cannon is set up, locating the rock planet to charge for attack) *Shellborg: Which should we blast on? *Queen Cona: Where it is? Ah ha, there. *Shellborg: All set for a launch attack. *Queen Cona: Now blast the planet up! *Shellborg: Fire! (The big cannon laser at the moon, exploding the moon as the laser destroy most of the rocks. Back at the rock planet as the heroes see the moon being destroyed.) *Mario: No. *Mumble: It's going to head to the rock planet. Everyone go back to the ship! *Luigi: Let's get outta here! *Lovelace: What about the treasure? *Yoshi: No time for that. Let's head back to the Comet Observatory! *Boshi: Go go go. (The heroes jump back to the Comet Observatory) *Yoshi: Start the ship! *Rosalina: What happen? *Mario: The galaxy is about to blow. *Luigi: Fly back to where we were! *Rosalina: I'm on my way! (Rosalina light up the Comet Observatory and make the ship fly to escape from the big explosion in the galaxy) *Lovelace: My god, the bomb is destroying a lot of planets. *Hugh: It's a disaster. A big threat is coming into the universe. *Sven: We're going to be meat! *Mumble: It's destroying the whole galaxy. Speed up more! *Rosalina: Alright. *speed the ship more* *Boshi: It destroying rocks, meteors and even planets alike. *Yoshi: Go a bit faster to prevent from dying. *Lubba: We can't hold it longer. The world is about to end soon. *Birdo: I never seen so many living things being destroyed by that explosion. *Phoenix: Hurry up. We could die here any longer. *Chakron: Just speed the ship faster. *Rosalina: We should be escaping in any second. *Sven: Something what i see is the end of the universe. *Luigi: The fire explosion is heading closer. Speed up even faster! *Rosalina: Let's escape in time from the explosion. *Lubba: Now add some power! (The Comet Observatory speed even faster and escape from the explosion) *Sven: Blast it. *Lovelace: We escape on time. *Chakron: My god, a galaxy is destroyed. *Mumble: Poor galaxy. *Mario: It's all gone. *Luigi: Mama mia. *Yoshi: Those aliens must be planning on striking on us. We couldn't even dig the treasure in time of the explosion. *Birdo: I felt bad for all the aliens living on this galaxy when that laser destroyed a single planet to bomb them all. *Boshi: They're all dead. Gone, but forgotten. *Sven: Shame on that laser. *Mumble: We have to do something. Something must be going on within the universe. *Chakron: It's destroying planets, worlds, places, and even living things lying on the meteors. *Rosalina: We should head back to where we were and try to locate Queen Cona and her empire. *Luma: You got it mommy. *Boshi: But first, let's watch the news on your screen. *Chakron: We must locate all the galaxies on where the aliens would be broadcasting on this situation. *Rosalina: It seems that most of the galaxies are reacting to the destruction of a single galaxy we have been to. (Most of the news are being broadcasted in space, following the destruction of a single galaxy from the rock planet) *One-Eyed Alien Reporter: A single galaxy has been blown up on the rock planet, causing many of the planets to burn into ashes. Who would be the cause of the threat? (One of the news is showing three of the destroyed planets in rock shape) *Luma Reporter: Most of these planets are cut in half from the laser destruction of that terrible spaceship. We have a situation going on here around the universe. (In other hand, three bat-like aliens are broadcasting many tiny rock pieces in outer space from the laser destruction) *Bat Alien #1: Look at that. Who would leave garbage like this? *Bat Alien #2: We have a galaxy protector living in our universe. *Bat Alien #3: And her name is Rosalina. (Back at the Comet Observatory, Mario, Mumble and all of their friends are discussing the problems on the TV screen) *Rosalina: You see here. A lot of planets and life are destroyed by the cause of that one empire. *Mumble: We know who it is. *Lubba: I believe it was Queen Cona and her nasty empire. *Rosalina: Queen Cona. *Luma: I can't believe all of this. *Luigi: We must stop Queen Cona from destroying the universe. *Mario: There is only one hope left to save our galaxy. *Mumble: Don't worry, we came along and we will stop the monster from destroying your universe. *Yoshi: We are proud to have a big team together. *Lovelace: Chakron. You must sense my world to see who can come to help us all? *Chakron: I will my friend. I'll be sensing the people and how they're doing. One of them is coming along and we're going to need more space. *Lovelace: Go take your time friend. Do whatever you have to. *Chakron: *meditate* Okay, sensing for help, sensing for help. *Mumble: Is he going to do fine? *Lovelace: Yes. We will be okay. *Chakron: Sensing for help, sensing for help. (Back at Penguin-Land, Gloria and Erik are sitting on the ice snow paddle as Seymour show up) *Gloria: Hey Seymour. *Seymour: Yo, what's up? *Gloria: Nothing much. *Erik: Just waiting for daddy to come back. *Seymour: Man, Mumble hasn't return for a while. Where could he be? *Erik: I think he's with Mario or something. It already been a hour since he hasn't return. *Atticus: Hey Erik, no sign of daddy? *Erik: No. *Atticus: That's a shame. *Terry: Mumble hasn't come back yet. No good news from him? *Erik: No. *Terry: I wonder where he could be. *Mary: There's no sight of him right now. *Edwin: I really miss him alot. *Dorcena: Me too. *Seymour: Dang, he's not back yet. *Terry: Such a disappointment. *Indigo: Hey there, what is going on around here? *Gloria: Mumble hasn't return to the land yet. *Indigo: Have you seen his cousin anywhere? *Gloria: No. The cousin didn't came or not. *Indigo: I believe he would be back by tomorrow or the next day. *Gloria: But we're not sure. *Indigo: You wouldn't believe me. *Gloria: How do you know? *Indigo: Do you believe in me? *Gloria: No. *Terry: We don't know the location on Mumble's appearance. *Edwin: Let's get back to work and mind our business. *Indigo: Fine. Everyone back to work. *Terry: Let's just go. *Ashley: Okay daddy. *Mary: See you later at night. *Lauren: We gotta go. *Edwin: See you later Gloria. We call you back soon. *Gloria: Let's go home Erik. *Erik: Okay mommy. I miss daddy so much. *Gloria: Come on. *Erik: Fine. *Terry: Just to let you know when Mumble will come back. (Back at Adelie-Land, the adelie penguins are swimming in the water as the Adelie Amigos are relaxing at the beach) *Ramón: Ah, what a bright day. *Raul: Feel like the seagull in the sky. *Rinaldo: Don't ask me. *Nestor: Whatever it takes. *Lombardo: I feel smooth. *Carmen: Mind as well go catch some fish? *Raul: Really? Mind as well not go down into the deep. *Rinaldo: I wouldn't do that if i were you. *Raul: Oh brother. *Ramón: Awkward. *Carmen: I wonder what happen to Lovelace, Sven and Hugh? They didn't come back for a while. *Nestor: We have been sitting here for the whole day. They didn't come back to do some entertainment for a while. *Ramón: That's what i have been trying to tell you all about. *Black: Hey guys. *White: What have you been all doing? *Carmen: Just chilling out. *Black: Have you seen Lovelace? *Carmen: No sign of him yet. *Ramón: Maybe we went on vacation with Sven and Hugh. *White: Are you sure? *Carmen: No. He went out with Mumble and the gang. *Ramón: You got to be joking. *Black: Why didn't you tell us back then. *Raul: Lovelace didn't announce that he was leaving. *Ramón: And now there's something special about it. *Black: How come? *Raul: You don't wanna know. *Black: We need answers. *Rinaldo: You're joking, right? *Black: No. Just tell us. *Rinaldo: Why do we know if Lovelace has left without telling us. *White: You're being serious about it. *Rinaldo: Because we don't care! *Black: You don't care for what?! *White: Where is he right now!? *Ramón: Shut up! Shut up! He left with Sven and Hugh to travel somewhere with Mumble and the gang. *Black: No need for insults. *White: And there is no need to hurt our feelings. *Ramón: Why ask the question? *Black: Listen, we wanted to ask, not to complain in your face. *Ramón: Well sorry about that. *Black: Never again. *Ramón: We made a deal. *White: Just to let you know that you'll make everyone safe and sound in Adelie-Land. *Raul: Goo goo goo, very cool. *Ramón: I take it as a complement. *Raul: Let's go eat some fish. *Carmen: I thought they all left in the water. *Rinaldo: Look like we're the last ones in. (The adelie penguins came back from the ocean into the land with their fish on their mouth) *Nestor: They just came back. *Ramón: Dang it. We miss it. *Black: I guess we blew it. *Raul: Not another miss. *Rinaldo: Shame on you all. *Nestor: I can't just believe it. *White: I bet you can blame us for this. *Carmen: Hey look, they bought fishes back for us. *Lombardo: Let's go check it out. *Nestor: I hope they leave us fish for us. *Rinaldo: Okie dokie! *Raul: Oh boy, fish fish fish. *Ramón: Where are the fishes? Did you all bring us the leftovers? *Adelie #1: No, there for the kids. *Adelie #2: Sorry, there's not enough fish left for you guys. *Ramón: What? *Raul: That's not fair! *Rinaldo: This sucks! *Black: Gosh, you guys shouldn't have jump in the water still. *White: Why didn't we tell them before they got out. *Carmen: My boys are lazy. Just lazy! *Nestor: No we're not. *Ramón: Who are you calling lazy? *Raul: I'm no lazy person. *White: I know you guys not. *Rinaldo: I feel you man. (At Elephant Seal Beach, Bryan is fighting with Wayne as the elephant seals are cheering in the snow hill) *Bryan: Get off me now! *push Wayne* *Wayne: Don't push me! *push Bryan* *Bryan: Then what are you looking it? *hit Wayne* *Wayne: Ow! Stop it! *Bryan: You stop it too! *Wayne: *roar* *Shane: Come on daddy, you can do it. *Darren: Hit him back. *Bryan: Ahhhhhhh! *jump and slam Wayne* *Wayne: Ahh! Ahhhhh! You son of a seal. *Bryan: This is what you get for hitting me two years ago. *Wayne: That was the game you wanker! *Bryan: What did you say? *Wayne: Fart smeller, get off my back! *Bryan: No, you get off my back! *Wayne: Back off lardface! *Bryan: You back off the hill first! *Wayne: Shut up! *push Bryan down* *Bryan: Ugghhhh. *Shane and Darren: Daddy! *Elephant Seals: Slam! Slam! Slam! Slam! Slam! *Bryan: Don't worry seals, i'm good. *Wayne: This is it. I win the match. One, two, three. Ahhhh! *Bryan: *move from Wayne slaming* *Wayne: God darn it! *Elephant Seals: *cheer and flap their fins* *Bryan: *roar* You didn't defeat me! Now this is my chance to win. *Wayne: No, no, no! *Bryan: Ahhhhh! *slam Wayne* Bang! *Wayne: Oh no. *fart* I farted. *Bryan: *roar* I win! *Elephant Seals: *cheer* *Shane: Yay for daddy! *Darren: You did it. *Bryan: Well well well. I did my very best to win for the game. I love you kids so much. *Wayne: Not again. Well mate, you win. *Bryan: Thanks a lot. I am always going to protect the beach for newcomers. *Wayne: This is why they called you the beachmaster. *Bryan: Sure i am. The beachmaster backs up for nobody and no stranger is left behind. *Shane: That's what daddy always said. *Wayne: Look at you, you look just like me when i was a little pup. Arf arf. *Bryan: Well it was a good match. *Wayne: Next time, i will win for the lead. Next time mate. (Back at the Comet Observatory, Chakron is still sensing on the lands of Antarctica) *Lovelace: What is the process? *Chakron: One of our friends are doing alright. I guess we're good to pick them up. *Mumble: We won't even have time to pick up the rest of our friends due to the fact how big the ship could lift up a few penguins over. *Montay: Can we build a bigger ship? *Mumble: We can't. Not everyone can fit into a spaceship and plus, we're already in space. *Montay: Aw man. Maybe next time. *Luigi: We should get our own ships to ride during the adventure. *Mario: Isn't that ironic? *Mumble: How is that possible? *Yoshi: We were suppose to work together. *Montay: Yeah. We're friends and friends never go back on promises at all. *Shippo: Are you taking constructive criticism seriously? *Montay: No. Now you're being serious? *Shippo: How come? I thought we were friends together. *Josesito: Guys, guys. Settle it down. *Chakron: There is no need to complain. *Mumble: Thanks a lot. *Montay: Man, you guys are mean. *Phoenix: Shut up, just shut up. *Rosalina: Boys, i think we need a break. *Mario: What? *Luigi: We're stopping the quest? *Rosalina: Yes. Please let's take a break for now. *Mario: Fine. But next time, we're not going to complain on a single plan of ours. *Luigi: We promise. *Mumble: That goes for nothing. *Shippo: We almost torn apart. *Montay: Yeah. We shouldn't even split up in the first place. *Phoenix: Very very very interesting. *Sven: Okie dokie man. *Lubba: Sorry to break it to ya. Have a training break or something. *Luigi: We're fine. *Lubba: Okay. If you changed your mind, get some training. *Luigi: Whatever it takes. *Mario: We'll see what we can-a do. *Mumble: All we need is a lot of power-ups. *Luigi: I thought we brought the power-ups in. *Mumble: We did. But we need more of them. *Mario: Don't we have like 10? *Mumble: I think so. But not that many. *Phoenix: Who are you asking? *Mumble: Um, nothing. *Esequiel: I need a water break. *Josesito: Me too. *Mumble: Oh well, back to the training spot. *Rosalina: See you later my friends. I hope we can talk again during our next mission. *Mumble: Sure will. *Phoenix: I need to relax for a while. *Esequiel: Easy to take a break. *Lubba: Alright, now i need to feed some star bits to my lumas. (Back at Bowser's Kingdom, the Koopalings are training to fight as they punch every single Chain Chomp to hit on the Mario target) *Bowser Jr.: This is for my friends! *Wendy: *throw a Bob-omb at the target* *Larry: *punch the target* *Morton: *smash the target* *Iggy: *hit on the target with his head* Poof! *Lemmy: *turn the target into a rock* *Ludwig: *punch the target* *Roy: *smash the target* Ka-pow! *Bowser Jr.: Being strong is like feeling the power of your strength. *Morton: Morton smash the target! *smash the target* *Bowser Jr.: Okay Morton, that's enough smashing targets for now. *Morton: Come on, i smashed like 10 of them. *Wendy: You keep smashing and no one can use the targets anymore. *Morton: Who cares?! Morton can smash anything! *Bowser Jr.: Not again, now stop! *Morton: What? Who want to smash?! *Larry: No more smashing. We had enough. *Morton: Fine. Morton smash no more. *Roy: Good for you. *Larry: Oh brother. *Morton: Whatever you ask for. *Larry: Awkward. *Wendy: How long is the ship going to be done for? MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest (Chapter 5) Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions